Submersible pumping systems have been employed in the pumping of oil and water from wells for many years. Typically, a submersible pumping system comprises an electric motor, a motor protector, and a centrifugal pump suspended co-linearly in a well casing by tubing or a cable. The electric motor rotates a power transmission shaft that concurrently operates the pump. The electric motor and motor protector are filled with oil to aid in heat dissipation, to maintain proper internal lubrication of the motor, and to separate the internal components of the motor from the surrounding wellbore fluids. The electric motor requires the provision of electricity to the motor positioned in the wellbore and surrounding fluids, and the motor protector needs to protect the electric motor by equalizing wellbore pressure and sealing against wellbore fluids entering the electric motor.
Therefore, it is a desire to provide a drive mechanism that addresses the drawbacks of the prior art electric motors utilized in submersible pump systems. It is a still further desire to provide a novel drive mechanism to replace the prior art electric motor and associated required equipment in a submersible pump system.